Broken Princess
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Not all princess's are perfect...not even Princess Zelda is perfect...sometimes...you find terror and pain in the light...and yet...find peace and joy in the darkness...(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story :) I've had this sitting around for a bit and i wanted to see what people thought. Its after the events of Twilight Princess but Ganon didnt get to blow up the castle and got captured by Link and Zelda. Zelda in this story has a...dark past. Read and watch as her story unfolds and see how the broken princess finds peace in the enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I sit in my room and draw. I really should be studying but I don't really care…my brother died of a disease recently so I'm an only child now. I think about Ganon, who is the one we caught and caged recently with Link's help but…my parents have been pushing me to marry someone but I hate all the other princes because all they care about is money! Some found out my secret and now no prince wants me but not like I mind. I didn't want any of them in the first place and my parents are frustrated but I don't care.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh, really wanting to get out of the cell that I've been put into. I've been really bored down here and there's absolutely nothing to do...

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I sigh in boredom and I decide to get dressed in something princesses don't normally wear. I slip on a short skirt and a shirt that only covers the top part of my chest and I smile. I head to Ganon's cell, just wanting to chat and I peer in, spotting him looking around bored then I come into view and he notices me but has a surprised look and I smile because I know it's because of what I'm wearing. "Nice to see you again Ganon…last time we met you tried to use Zant and take over Hyrule but for now I'm bored so do you mind if we could just chat?" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shrug, "Why not?" I ask and she smiles slightly.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I smile and I start talking, pretty much ranting about all the stupid money hungry princes and he just chuckles. He says that he heard that everyone stopped coming to me and he asks why and I sigh "its…because they found out my secret…" I say softly and he asks what it is but I growl "Like I'm telling you so you can tell me how bad I am…" I say and then I start tearing up "my parents always tell me I'm bad and not good enough to be a princess…that I was a mistake but the only reason I have this spot is because I bear the piece of wisdom…when the princes found out my secret…they told me that I was a monster of a creation that was sent to tease men from the goddesses…" I say and tears start going down my face, but inside I feel…happy that I can talk to someone about this.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

A sad smile appears on my face, knowing how she feels with being called a monster... "Shh. Don't cry, it's probably not as bad as everyone's making it out to be." I say, for some reason wanting to comfort her.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I look at him with slight surprise when he says that but I sigh, tears still going down my face "You wouldn't understand…I can't even hang out with my friends anymore because they found out my secret…everyone avoids me and hates me…one time I even got beat up just because of it and my parents saw but…do you know what they did? Nothing! They let it happen and then they called me a monster the second I got home and said I deserved what I got" I say, my voice shaky and I lean on the bars of his cell and I sit and curl up, sobbing. Ganon isn't chained in the cell at all and most are warned to not get this close, considering I'm pressed into the bars, but I don't care.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I walk over to the bars and sit down beside them. I reach a hand between the bars and start rubbing her shoulder that's easier for me to reach. I say calmly, "I bet that whatever your secret is, you didn't deserve being beat up for it." I mean, it can't be too bad compared to me trying to take over Hyrule like I did...

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I guess…" I say softly and I relax. He starts saying soothing things and in all honestly I have never had any of the princes do something like this. I've cried before but they never comforted me they just let me cry or ignore me. Soon I'm settled and I tell him more about what happens when it's just me and how many times I get beat up. And he just soothes me and after a while I sigh "Ganon…I know I pretty much talked the entire time but…thanks…having someone I can just say things like this to helps me feel better…do you mind if I come back tomorrow?" I say and he chuckles "Come whenever you want Princess. It's not like I can go anywhere" he says and I smile "Thanks…again this made me feel better and maybe one day I'll show you my secret but for now…I'll keep it hidden." I say and he goes back to his little bed and wishes me better days and I nod and I stand then I look at him one last time before leaving the dungeon. I go in my room and I get ready for bed, I had eaten dinner before going to Ganon, and I slip into my bed and I think about how soothing Ganon was and I smile 'Maybe he isn't evil after all…' I think and I slowly fall asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I get comfortable on the bed and I snort slightly, thinking about how Zelda didn't pull away from me in fear like I was expecting her to. I really would like her to come visit again, this made the day much more bearable than it would've been without her talking to me... I continue to think about this until I fall asleep.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I wake up in the morning and I get dressed into my princess dress, my tiara, gloves, triforce earrings and my necklace. I go down and I eat breakfast with my parents, only to listen to them yell at me and tell me how bad I am and soon I break and I leave the room, trying not to cry but at least I ate what I wanted. I remember what Ganon said and so I head to the cell he is in and he looks at me but I break down, curling up against the bars and sobbing again and I hear him move then hear his soothing whispers and I feel him rubbing my shoulder in a soothing manner.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel really bad for how everyone is treating her. Honestly, I feel like they're treating her worse than they are myself even if I'm locked up in a cell. It has to be ten times worse because it's people who are supposed to care for and love her rather than people who were her enemies...

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I feel stupid showing myself like this to someone who is my enemy but…he is showing me something my parents won't give me. Comfort. Soon I'm relaxed and settled and he sighs "They were yelling at you again…weren't they?" he says and I nod. "Do you know how long they have actually been telling me I've been bad and that I'm not good enough? I had to have a mid-wife care for me because my own mother didn't want to feed me and the mid-wife had to take care of me as I grew up but my parents always said I was bad and I wasn't good enough…from age 1 and up I've been told this and it doesn't help that now my friends know and do the same…" I say tears going down my face again but Ganon pulls my face towards him and wipes the tears off and comforts me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

This definitely proves that they're treating her worse than they are me. I mean, she was an innocent baby and they still blamed her for whatever this secret is. I have a feeling that it's something she was born with that's why they saw it at such a young age...

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I finally settle down and I sigh "You know what…to keep from confusing you…I'll just tell you my secret…" I say but he says I don't have too but I sigh "I might as well…" I say and I take a deep breath "Promise me…promise me that you won't hate me like everyone else because of my secret" I say looking at him hopefully.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod my head, causing her to sigh. I bet it can't be too bad, considering who she's talking to.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

'I can't believe I'm doing this…' I think and I sigh "I'm two genders at once…both male and female…when I was born from what the mid-wife told me the second they found out I was two genders my mom said to just kill me but…my hand lit up just as they were about to end my life and the piece of wisdom shone on my hand. My mom was shocked and they kept me only because of the piece of wisdom…had it not appeared…I wouldn't have even been here" I say and I close my eyes, tears once again going down my face "I hear about other parents who kill their kids if their two genders when their just born…they didn't stand a chance but…the mid-wife says I'm lucky because the goddesses chose me to be a holder of the piece of wisdom…" I say softly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I frown slightly, wondering if Hyrule really is this backwards. This is seen as a miracle in my homeland, considering that it makes it possible for a woman to also be able to sire a child. Then at least some Gerudo children can be born as full-blooded Gerudo instead of part-Hylian. "That's amazing." I say, causing her to look up at me shocked, "The Gerudo view this quite differently than the Hylians, apparently..."

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

This causes me to settle down and I perk up. I tilt my head "How do your people view this as?...this isn't something to be hated for your people…is it? Also…what is life like with your people?" I say. It's been only two days talking to him and I'm thinking of running away with him to his homeland…this land has no place for me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"This is viewed as something more like a miracle. If you know how the Gerudo work, the people are all female except there is one male born every hundred years who is destined to be the king. Yes, we are a tribe of thieves, but that's not all that we are. Mainly, if you're seen as a Gerudo, you're part of a very close-knit family who would do anything for one another. We believe that having the different roles for males and females to be blasphemous and our women do pretty much every type of job that you can imagine." I say, wondering if I need to tell her more about it, though I'll see if she has any more questions…

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I am very interested in what he has to say and I think for a moment "So…girls get to fight and do things men do?" I say and he nods then I smile, kinda liking the idea. I love using the bow but I only got to use it during the fight with Ganon…and even then I was bad. I think for a bit longer "so…do the Gerudo treat outsiders badly? And what would they do if someone who was an outsider but was two genders was taken there?" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"Really, they mainly only dislike Hylian men, though most outsiders have to prove that they're not going to abandon/betray the tribe. Once they got to know the outsider, two genders or not, they'd welcome the person as a loving family." I say, seeing her eyes light up at that. "Also, it really helps to get the king's approval of the person..." I say cheekily, causing her to giggle slightly.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I'm full of happiness at the thought of a new home where I could be accepted which means no yelling, no forced marriages and no saying I'm bad just because I'm two genders…I look at Ganon "Thanks for letting me talk to you but…I got an idea and I need to get started" I say but before he can say anything I dash off, hyper and I head to my room and I start planning but I just giggle at myself 'Man…I feel like a little girl hyper for candy…but this…this is the one thing I've always wanted…a loving family…I have to help Ganon escape and then run away with him…just two days with him and I see my way out of here…man I should have talked to him weeks ago' I think as I start planning.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I just chuckle softly and shake my head, having an idea of what exactly she's planning. I sit back on the bed in the cell and allow my brain to wander.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

It's been a month and I'm finally done. I had asked the old lady, Impaz, for a bit of sheikiah gear and she gave me a set that fits perfectly. I put it on and I look at myself in the mirror. I can't even tell its myself because my face is covered but I know it's the only way I can get Ganon out of here. Impaz had taught me some stealth tips and even trained me, me pretty much moving around and she telling me what I was doing wrong, and I teleport to Ganon's cell. He is asleep but I sneak in the cell and I shake him awake, him having an alarmed look but he pounces me "Hey! It's me Zelda! Cut it out!" I say in a whisper tone and he bites his lip and gets off of me "Sorry…didn't recognize you" he says quietly but I sigh "Good it means others won't as well. Come on follow me" I say slipping out of the cell pretty quickly and I have Ganon follow me around the castle, sneaking past sets of guards.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

She continues to lead me through the castle until we make it outside. Then we start sneaking through Castle Town, not wanting to be seen by any passerby that would recognize me. We manage to get out without being seen and a smile crosses my face when I see my horse waiting at the other end of the path.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I go to my horse, which is pure white compared to Ganon's horse and she has silver eyes. I pet her and she stays silent and so does Ganon's horse. I look at Ganon "Mind if I come with you? I want to get out of this fucking hell hole and go with someone who actually gives two shits about my fucking life and emotions" I say but he looks at me shocked and I giggle "What? Didn't think a princess knew a few colorful words?" I say and he just smiles and gets on his horse. I hear a small gasp but when I look I see the mid-wife. Ganon starts to panic but I calm him down "That's Amber…the mid-wife that cared for me…" I say and she comes over "Your leaving…aren't you?" she says and I nod but she smiles "I knew one say you would leave. Me and Impaz knew you would leave one day because it would be too much for you…poor girl…" she says but I sigh "Can't you come with me?" I say and she smiles "Only if Impaz can as well and don't worry about us Ganon we are merely elders, well Impaz is, and I cared for Zelda when she was a newborn" she says and I smile. I see Impaz walk over and Ganon has his horse come close and he picks her up, setting her in front of him and I get on my horse, Starshine's Moonlight and I help Amber, pretty much my mom, on my horse and Ganon gets started and I follow, excited to be in a new place where I can be accepted.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start leading her to the secret entrance to the desert. It'll be able to get us past the wall easily, and without worry of being caught. I know she's confused why I'm taking her this way, but she'll understand when we get there. We eventually arrive at a blank segment of the wall and she looks at me curiously when I ride my horse up to it. I run my hand along the wall before tapping it softly in various places. The wall glows slightly before the section disappears and we ride into the tunnel, the wall reappearing once we've passed it. We get out of the short tunnel and the desert stretches out before us. I smile and take a deep breath, leading Zelda in the direction of the fortress. It's currently invisible unless you get past the boundaries for protection from any of the other races that might do us harm.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I look around at the desert and I like how it looks at night. It's pretty but even though I kinda hate the desert I will still accept the desert as my new home if I get a loving family. I suddenly see a castle in the distance and I gasp at the size of it "Oh my…I didn't think something like this was all the way out here" I hear Impaz say and Amber chuckles "I didn't either but this is our new home…" she says and I smile, although its hidden considering I still have the sheikiah gear one but I suddenly grow nervous "hey Ganon…do your people hate the sheikiah or have some sort of grudge with them? Because if so I might want to change out of this or at least be near you when they see me" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shake my head, "They tend to admire them more for their stealth so you'll be fine." I say. The Sheikiah have never really been judged too harshly for us, because they haven't actually attacked our tribe like some of the other races.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

Soon we are at the gateway of the castle wall and I'm nervous when the guards stare at me but when they see Ganon they open the gates and he tells them we all are friends that helped him escape and they nod, letting us all in. Impaz and Amber are taken to a house just for them because their considered elders and me and Ganon head to the castle. I see some kids run up to me and they ask many questions like who am I and why am I here but Ganon shoos them away and says they should be in bed and they whine but they go home. Ganon leads me into the castle, where someone he calls Nabooru starts asking me stuff but I chuckle "Hey can I get enough questions? How about this 1. I'm tired as fuck and 2. I have two genders 3. Ever since I was one I was called pretty much a monster because of two genders so I need a break and 4. I'm going to bed so ask me stuff tomorrow" I say and I walk past her, following Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I chuckle softly at the bewildered look on Nabooru's face and I lead her to her room. "Make yourself at home." I say, with a smile, opening the door to her new room.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I hug Ganon "Thank you so much…" I say and he smiles and I explore the room then I sit on the bed. I take my sheikiah gear off and I put on my nightgown that I kept with me and I slip under the bed and I yawn "A new start a new life…a new journey" I say softly to myself before slipping off to sleep.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

I see Ganon come back "Who…who was that? Also how did you escape?" I say. From what we all knew the Princess Zelda and the Hero had captured our king.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I chuckle softly, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you who she is. But, she's the one who helped me escape." I say, knowing the not knowing is going to kill her.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

I am annoyed but I look at him "Well is she really a sheikiah? Most are normally quiet than chatting but my guess is that she used the gear and helped you?" I say and he nods "Well…I wish you could tell me who she is…" I say but he just chuckles.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later, I guess. It's Zelda." I say, causing her eyes to widen.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

I'm shocked that the princess…the Princess of all people would save our king! I just look at him stunned and he chuckles "Zelda…you mean Princess Zelda?! But…why?! Why would she of all people…" I trail off when I remember what she said and then it clicks but I look at Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, knowing she figured out Zelda's reasoning. "Her own parents called her a monster for it too and she would've been killed as a baby if it weren't for the triforce of wisdom..." I say, a sad look appearing on my face.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

I bite my lip, feeling bad for the poor girl. I feel real bad but then I get an idea "You mentioned how we lived to her…didn't you?" I say and he nods. I chuckle "Well I guess the thought of having a new family was enough to make her want to help you escape." I say and he smiles but I yawn "Well welcome back but I'm heading to bed. Night my king" I say and I walk off, yawning again and I go to my room.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod at that and head to my room. I get ready for bed and I lay down, thinking over the course of the day. I smile slightly and I fall asleep.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I slowly wake up and I smile when I remember last night's events and I giggle, hugging the blanket. I look at the table and I see a dress that wasn't there before so I get up and I read the note smiling. Ganon had left this here for me and I notice it's not a dress but it's a shirt and a skirt that goes just past the knees and I smile. I put the stuff on and I notice some comfy shoes here as well and I put them on. I notice a necklace and I put it on and I look at myself in the mirror in the room and I giggle at my new look. I use the hair clip I kept with me and I clip my hair into a ponytail style then I leave the room, spotting Ganon down the hall and he spots me smiling.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I lead her to the dining area for breakfast, with us talking along the way. I sit down at the table, allowing her to sit beside me. I can smell the food in the air and I know it's almost time for them to bring it out.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I smile when the food is brought and I notice some foods that seems common here that are a very favorite of mine that I rarely get and I'm already craving the food. Ganon tells me to dig in and I smile meekly but once I start eating I just go for it.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile as she starts to enjoy the food and I start eating as well. They've picked mostly my favorites for breakfast this morning, I guess the cooks were told that I returned last night.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I am loving the food and I eat until I'm full then I sigh in content, causing Ganon to chuckle and I just ignore him. Once we are done eating he brings me to the throne room and I see the one called Nabooru but she smiles and asks me if I slept well and I smile "Yep I did and it was actually the first peaceful sleep I've had in…ever" I say and she sighs but I just smile. Ganon takes me outside and he shows me around but I notice all the shocked looks but I just smile and I stay close to Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I chuckle at how shocked everyone is, though if someone told me that I'd be allowing her into my kingdom, I wouldn't have believed it before she started seeing me in my cell.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I notice a wild cat trying to be contained and I walk towards it, Ganon warning me it's dangerous but when I get close it looks at me and it growls but I start singing an old melody and it freezes. I continue to walk forward slowly while singing and it sits down and it tilts its head. I rest a hand on its head and it purrs, nuzzling my hand and I remove the chains on it. The wild cat nuzzles into my legs and it stays near me and when I walk back to Ganon it follows me, head leaning into my leg and I pet it again.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm awed by how she was able to calm the creature when no one else could. I know everyone around us is equally as shocked as I am that she was able to do so.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

Ganon continues to show me around the place and I make many friends while I'm here. We head back as it becomes noon and my pet, Shadow's Moon is his name, follows us inside and we head to the dining area. The servants bring something for my pet and I pet him as he eats, hearing a purr of content and I start eating as well "Ganon…thanks for letting me be here…" I say and he smiles "No problem…you deserved to be away from them" he says and I giggle and we start talking about things like favorite things to do which he find out a few things he never knew I liked, light fighting, archery, stealing, and even more mature stuff.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm learning a very different side to the princess that everyone thought that they knew. Everyone pretty much thinks that she's the perfect princess who wouldn't like to fight and steal things, but I think that it's cool and she'll fit in really well with the other Gerudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Drama, Gore (some), Desert Viper Sickness (made up), fluff and Link gets his ass kicked by Zelda XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda**

* * *

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

It's been a few months since I have been here and its fun. I'm loving life here and its super fun. I continue talking to Ana, a warrior I train with and she is fun to chat with but I stop when I hear a howl in the distance and I know who howled. I see my pet growl and stand in front of me then I see a wolf dash in the area but freeze when he sees me and I smirk. I know its Link and I giggle when he looks at me and he is just standing there. I notice a guard run to the castle but I just smile as Link just stands stunned at spotting me out here.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The guard comes and alerts me, telling me that there's a wolf in the area and I roll my eyes, knowing who it is. I head outside to where Zelda is and I chuckle slightly, seeing them staring each other down. Guess the little hero wasn't expecting his princess to be with me.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

Link comes up to me but growls when he notices Ganon but for that I hit his head with a stick "Be nice to him Link" I growl and he backs off, startled by this sudden change in my mood and personality that he never saw. Ganon comes over and I giggle "Nice seeing you today…how did the meeting go?" I say and he chuckles "it went alright…" he says but I sigh "They argued again…didn't they?" I say and he nods but Link whines and I look at him. He keeps glancing between us both and I snicker "Yea I'm not going home so go tell my parents that Ganon didn't steal me but I helped him escape" I say and he suddenly trips and falls to the ground and me and Ganon laugh at that. He is so shocked, startled and so many other things at the moment that he just stares in complete shock and confusion.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to laugh at how shocked Link appears. He obviously wasn't expecting that Zelda helped me escape.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

Soon we settle down and Link just stares at me and then shakes off the necklace he had and turns human but he is still shocked and I hear Ganon snicker. He shows me a picture of a sheikiah leading Ganon and says that a mage took it to use and so he could find Ganon and I snicker "Ganon keep an eye on him because I will be right back" I say, running off towards the castle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start laughing, having an idea of what Zelda's going to do. Link just looks at me in confusion which only causes me to laugh harder.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I dart from roof top to roof top and I land on a pole nearby and I toss a pebble at Link and he looks up and I giggle. He has a shocked look and I leap down then he draws his blade but I snicker "really Link? You draw a blade at me?" I say and he has this stunned look and I uncover my face and he just stutters and falls back, dropping his blade and that causes me to laugh hard and Ganon does as well.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to laugh, amused by Link's reaction to Zelda's sheikiah disguise.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I put my mask back on and I grab the blade Link had. I force Link to stand back up and I put his blade away but I tie it in and he looks at me confused. I had been training with Ganon privately with strength and I actually am almost as strong as him already. I pick Link up and sling him over my shoulder so easily and he yelps in both shock and surprise but I just carry him out to the desert and I toss him on the sand "Link just go home and tell my Parents that if they didn't want me dead for being both male and female and on top of that calling me a monster I would have never left but here with Ganon's people I'm accepted for who I am" I say and I walk back, the main gate slamming down shut.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I chuckle at how she just threw him out of the castle. She definitely has been improving in her strength training…

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I get back to Ganon and we walk back to the castle. Ganon has us eat but instead of letting me go do my own thing he invites me to come with him to the library and I giggle "Sure just let me change out of this gear and I will meet you there" I say, darting off to change into better clothing and when I come to the library he is sitting on the couch and I smile. He has me sit next to him and he pulls out a book I love and I get hyper. He chuckles and I rest my head on his leg because he wanted to read it too me and I listen, enjoying it.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at how much she loves the story, knowing how much she loves this particular book.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I yawn, tired from the day and from Link popping up. I slowly I fall fast asleep on Ganon's leg, soothed by listening to him read the book and I'm content to sleep because I won't get yelled at.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I stop reading when I notice that she's fallen asleep. I mark my place in this book and set it aside, reaching for one that I've been reading by myself. One of my hands reaches down and starts lightly petting her hair while I read.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

It's been a year since I've actually showed up and I'm enjoying this place but…some of the Gerudo are saying that Ganon will need an heir soon because it's their law that states once their king turns a certain age if they don't have a first born then either their first in command becomes it or someone close to them. I feel bad that their pressuring him but its law…I chat with Ganon as we eat breakfast, him having another meeting but this time I get to join him and I'm happy. Once we are done I get ready for the meeting, him doing the same and I'm in my special looking clothing plus some clips in my hair and my necklace. I keep the same shoes I have on and I head back to the room where the meeting is at. My style of clothing is actually beautiful compared to when I wore my Hylian dress.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile when Zelda enters the room, the outfit really does make her look beautiful. I've grown a lot closer to her during the past year and I...might have a slight crush on her...Okay, fine maybe a huge crush.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

Ganon had set a chair at the front of the table next to his just for me and I smile when he motions for me to sit. I giggle and I sit next to him, no one here yet and I sigh "Let's hope this goes well" I say and he nods. Soon the people come in and they are slightly surprised that I'm here but I just smile and I wait until everyone is here.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

Everyone arrives and the meeting begins. They start hounding me for an heir again and I groan, not wanting to deal with this right now…

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I growl and I slam my fists on the table, causing it to shake suddenly and I stand " **HE FUCKING GETS IT HE NEEDS A HEIR HE GETS IT!** " I shriek and they go silent " **ALL YOU DO IS BUG HIM ABOUT A FUCKING HEIR BUT HE GETS IT! HE KNOWS HE NEEDS ONE SO JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH IF THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY** " I yell, my eyes had turned from blue to red and their glowing, the air stuffy and they all nod quickly and I sigh and sit, calming myself down. I know no one has seen me like that but I calm down, my eyes going back to normal.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look at Zelda, impressed that she stood up to them like that. That's one of the reasons that I like her, she has her own strength. I start the actual meeting and everyone stays on topic, not wanting Zelda to explode at them again.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

One person looks at Ganon but seems nervous "When you plan on getting married who would it be, but you don't have to say, and if so would you gain a heir from them no matter what their blood type is?" she says but then it clicks. I remember her because she was the one who said that me and Ganon were bonding very close so she may suspect that we have a crush…and I'm not sure about him but…I kinda do…ok fuck this I have a huge crush for him not just because of his looks but his personality and how he acts, and just because he let me run away with him. She keeps glancing at me but because everyone isn't bugging him and it was just one I'm fine.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I blush slightly, invisible due to my darker skin. I clear my throat slightly, "I do have an idea of who I'd like it to be, but I'd rather the person be the first to know." I say, earning a nod from her. She seems to easily accept that answer and I feel my body relax. I wouldn't want to have to confess my crush to Zelda while she's in the same room without her already knowing…

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

After a bit the meeting ends and everyone leaves then I sigh "Man…I didn't expect to lose my temper like that…" I say but he laughs "You rarely have a temper!" he says but I growl, my eyes glowing red again as I glare at him "Yea I do but it's worse than you think so that's why I keep it contained" I say and he shudders and I giggle, my eyes turning normal and we leave the room. We head to the library to relax and I sit on the couch but Ganon seems…nervous. I wonder why…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sit down next to her, trying to gather my courage for what I'm about to tell her. "Y-you know how I said I had an idea of who I'd like to marry?" I asks, and she nods. I take a deep breath, "T-that person is you..." I say, looking away unsure of how she's going to react. If she looks close enough, she can see a bright red blush on my face.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I blush when he says that 'So…he was talking about me?' I think but I smile and I go close to him. I turn his head so he is facing me and he has a nervous look in his eyes but I smile "I was hoping you would say that" I say and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, closing my eyes.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I melt slightly into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her. The kiss remains very sweet and I'm pouring my love for her into the kiss.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I pull back after a bit and I crawl into Ganon's lap and we snuggle, happy and content to just be together. I nuzzle his neck and he sighs but I just giggle "Ganon…I just wanted to thank you…if it weren't for you…I would still be in that hellhole and being broken but…being here is the best thing for me…and…I love you" I say and he chuckles.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile, "I love you too." I pull her slightly closer, happy that she loves me back.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

A dark evil laughter suddenly is heard through the room and I cling onto Ganon, scared. I see…a shadow version? It's a shadow version of himself and it smirks evilly at us "Well well well I never thought little Ganon had a crush for the light Princess but that will be taken care of" he says but Ganon grips onto me and I try to cling onto him but the shadow blasts us and we get separated. I growl and I bite the shadow when he tries to grab me but he only chuckles and uses shadows to tie my hands in chains and same with my legs. I shriek and fight but it's too late because the second he picks me up his laughter booms through the castle and he goes through a portal, the portal closing behind him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I growl, racing to the meeting room. I call and emergency meeting and tell everyone what just happened. We all start planning on how we're going to manage to get her back to us.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I chuckle as I appear in the room, my friends appearing with me from the shadows "Allow us to help Ganon. We are friends of Zelda and we will help" I say. I look like a deity version of Zelda, the one to my left looks like a deity version of Ganon and the one to my right looks like a deity version of Link. He looks at all of us "Who are all of you…" he says and I smile "The one to my right is Oni the God of War. He is skilled at magic and fighting plus can boost ally's defense and offence when in the field. My friend over to my left is Tempest the God of Magic. He is more skilled in magic and is stronger than anyone out of us three. I am called Kallee the goddess of Death and Darkness. I control the lives of those around and with a simple snap can end lives fast. I can turn the purest heart into the darkest. I am skilled with a bow and can fight with magic and a blade." I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I say politely. I look at them pleadingly, "Please help us find her."

 **-=-Kallee's Pov-=-**

I giggle "we already know her location. She is being held in the Twilight Realm and we will make another mirror to open the path." I say and he smiles. I tell him that if just the four of us travel we will be fine and he gets ready. We leave to head to the grounds and we teleport there. I sigh "This will take a few days for us to create the mirror…" I say but he sighs and says to get started because the sooner we do the sooner we get to Zelda and me and the others start creating the mirror.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I watch as they start creating the mirror, missing Zelda already…

 **-=-Kallee's Pov-=-**

After a few days we make the mirror and its set in place. We go through into the Twilight Realm and we run into the castle. I see Midna tied up and glaring at someone but I hear crying and the crack of a whip. I bite my lip and I wince every time I hear a scream of pain. I send Oni out first and he teleports. I hear a cry of anger and blades clashing and we run out to help. I gasp at what I see and I'm stunned but only for a moment. Zelda is wounded, bleeding and has many whip lashes on her.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I growl when I see how injured Zelda is and I feel my anger start to get the better of me. I try to calm myself down, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to turn into my boar form inside the castle this angry, especially in a room with people I care about. Whenever I change into the boar when I'm angry, I barely have any control of its actions, so it's good to calm myself down…

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I whimper but when I see Ganon I reach out a hand towards him, tears going down my face and he rushes towards me and holds me. I flinch in pain and the shadow is destroyed but I'm wounded. One of the gods heals me and I sigh in relief. Ganon holds me and carries me out of the castle, leaving behind the gods and goddess plus a very confused and stunned Midna. Kallee teleports us home and I just snuggle into Ganon as he walks back to the castle, everyone silent. Once back in and he is at his room this time he removes the clothing that's covered in blood and once that is done all but my bra and underwear is left on me but I'm too tired to do anything or even be embarrassed. He washes any blood still on me and then lies me in his bed and I smile softly before drifting off to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile when she falls asleep and cover her up with the blankets. I slump down on the couch that's in my room, tired from the emotion-filled rescue mission. My eyes start to droop and I just get comfortable on the couch, pulling the thin blanket on the couch over me right before I fall asleep.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I shift and whine in my sleep before waking and feeling way too hot. I whine and I notice Ganon waking and I kick off the blanket, still too hot and Ganon gets up and feels my body, gasping and picking me up and taking me to the bath then setting me in freezing water, causing me to shriek in surprise but he keeps me in the water and I'm shivering, wondering why he is doing this. Once I feel better…to him I guess he takes me out but my shriek attracted Nabooru and I'm soaked. All it takes is one look at Ganon and me soaked for her to understand what's going on and she dashes off but I'm scared, worried, confused and alarmed "Ganon…what's going on…" I say weakly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh, "You have the Desert Viper sickness..." I say, knowing she'll likely need an explanation. I just hope that she'll get better quickly rather than taking several months.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

"Desert wh-" I suddenly start coughing hard and it's like I can't stop. Ganon holds me worriedly but after a few minutes I can finally breathe and I'm panting "I don't like this…" I whine. I'm so weak…I can't move well and I can barely stay awake…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

Nabooru comes back into the room with the healer and I smile at seeing Amethyst. I know she'll definitely be able to help Zelda get over this sickness faster.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I suddenly shiver as I feel freezing and Ganon heats the water then puts me in it, me starting to sob from the pain starting to fill my body. When Ganon takes me out I have another coughing fit that lasts for a few minutes before stopping and allowing me time to breathe. He carries me to my room and the healer follow then I get set in my bed and I whine, pain filling me and I'm scared.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel really bad that she's gotten this sickness, but pretty much everyone in the desert gets it at some point. The good thing is that you become immune to it once it's run its course. I say so to her to try to relieve her worries.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I merely whine when I hear him say it and he pets me, trying to comfort me and I get given medicine then I get told to sleep and I, almost instantly, go to sleep.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

I watch the poor girl and I feel real bad. She has been through so much and to return home only to catch the sickness…she has a higher risk of dying though because of the blood loss but I know she will be alright. I help the healer mix up some potions to give her later and Ganon rushes her to the bath, where I had set up a tub with ice and another with warm water. I hear crying and I feel my heart break at the sound…she sounds so pitiful…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

My heart breaks at the sound of the one I love in so much pain. I really, sincerely hope that she'll get better after the first month, which happens occasionally.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

It's been two weeks and Zelda is showing no signs of getting better but she isn't getting worse…Ganon rushes her to the bath again and Zelda once again starts crying. I sigh…Ganon feels so bad but I hear him make a alarmed sound "The fever isn't going down! It's going higher even with the ice water!" he says and I growl "Ganon bring her with me!" I say and he follows me out of the castle. I quickly cast a spell and two witches are summoned. Once they lay their eyes on the sick girl they levitate her and circle her and start chanting, Zelda's body glowing and her sobbing slowly stops. They continue chanting as they circle her and I sigh "They will make her immune to the disease..." I say but I know Ganon will question me about this. I never told him about the fact that I could summon the legendary witches Koume and Kotake or as they like to be called when summoned together Twinrova.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look at her curiously, wondering why I never knew that she could summon Twinrova. I'll question her later, for now all I care about is Zelda getting better.

 **-=-Nabooru's Pov-=-**

They stop chanting and they set Zelda back in Ganon's arms "She is immune to the sickness" they say and then they come over to me "When you need us most summon us again Mistress Nabooru" they say and then they vanish into a portal. I sigh and I look at Ganon but he is already walking back in and I smile 'You care so much about her you don't even care that I could summon Twinrova…oh well I know I'll get questioned' I think and I head to my room.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I wake slightly then I wake fully to Ganon carrying me and he sets me in his bed, which in all honesty is pretty big, and I blush a bit when I remember I'm only in a bra and underwear but I don't care because I'm too tired and my clothing was bloody. I feel Ganon climb in the bed and I blush a bit more when he pulls me close, my back flush against his now bare chest but he hums and I slowly fall asleep, snuggling into him more.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile when she falls asleep, glad that she'll finally be able to regain her energy. I snuggle in closer to her, and quickly fall asleep.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I wake up to a weird feeling running through my system and I see its morning but I bite my lip as it runs through my system and when I realize what's going on I'm blushing darkly. Ganon, who is still asleep, is rubbing me…and because I'm both male and female doesn't help with the fact that I'm trying so hard to keep quiet…I cover my mouth when he starts going faster and I am blushing like mad 'What is he dreaming to be doing this?!...damn it…feels…too good…' I think and I'm quivering slightly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue this as I sleep for awhile, the dream trying to keep me asleep. I eventually wake up though and I blush when I realize what I've been doing.

 **-=-Zelda's Pov-=-**

I make a soft whine when his hand stops and I know he is awake 'Dang it…why did he have to wake…so close' I think but I hear him chuckle and he suddenly rubs me fast and I cover my mouth to keep from making any super loud sounds as I finish and Ganon cleans me and his hand up. He whispers sorry for what he did while asleep but I just smile "Meh…I kinda liked it…anyway I'm too worn out from that stupid sickness and from what just happened so…could you get me some food?" I ask and he chuckles and gets dressed, me snuggling into the spot he was in because it's warm and I lie in the spot when he leaves, waiting for him to return.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I head down to the dining area and pile up two plates full of food. I grab my favorites and what Zelda typically eats, knowing that they're likely her favorites. I ask a servant to carry two glasses of water and she nods. I head back to my room with the food.


End file.
